


百年孤寂

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 國設，只談風月，後冷戰時代分手舊情人的日常和百年狗血回憶。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 露米
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	百年孤寂

Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine.  
Cashmere, cologne, and white sunshine.  
Red racing car, sunset in vine.  
The kids were young and pretty.  
Where have you been? Where did you go?  
Those summer nights, seem long ago.  
So is the girl, you used to call,  
The Queen of New York City.

——Lana Del Rey 《Old Money》

一九九六年圣诞节前夕，阿尔弗雷德和伊万站在哥伦比亚大学校园里挂着一串串金色灯饰的树下，一人端著一杯季节限定的蛋酒拿铁，仿佛一对年轻的学生恋人。  
“你恨我吗？”金发的美国人双手插在大衣口袋里，往旁边走了几步，随意在智慧女神雕塑前的石阶上坐下。  
“毫无疑问。”  
“那你爱我吗？”他啜饮一口拿铁，微微眯起眼睛。  
“你认为呢？”  
“你爱我。我赢了，各种意义上。”美国人像个收到圣诞礼物的孩子一样笑了。“要是一个世纪前问你这两个问题，答案一定都是否。”  
“是的，你赢了，你得到了想要的玩具。”银发的俄国人用他近来惯有的虚弱音调说道，然后叹了一口气，突兀地转移了话题：“一个世纪前的纽约人还在用船和马车通勤，地铁刚修起一条线，但车站比现在漂亮得多，拱廊上有黄铜吊灯和彩绘墙砖，也看不见这么多满处乱爬的老鼠和蟑螂。”  
“布拉金斯基，你不情不愿地爱上我，却又觉得我的存在倒人胃口，令你恐慌难堪，无从接受。哈哈，我真该到外面的晨边公园给你一枪——你知道，这是个杀掉恋人的圣地——然后再哀悼自己把玩具弄丢了。”  
“请便。我了解你，你永远不缺新鲜的玩具。你说要月亮，后来也做到了，不是吗？”  
“这不是一码事！该死的……”美国人突然生气地叫了一声，心烦意乱地用脚尖踢走一块小石子。“我不想每次都跟你吵起来。但我得说，你不可能通过登月得到月亮。”  
俄国人沉默了片刻，像是在凝神思索这句话的合理性。最终他点点头，表示认同：“你说得对。好了，也许我们应该离开这里。那边有几个似乎因为期末睡眠不足而情绪暴躁的年轻人一直在看我们……他们大约以为这是两个同样暴躁的同学间糟糕透顶的吵架。”  
“你哪里暴躁？和过去相比简直自持极了。”美国人语气不善地说。“那么现在让我们搭乘那肮脏发臭的地铁回酒店——真希望你被老鼠和蟑螂咬死。”  
“这不是五年前的事吗？琼斯。”俄国人话锋一转，神情锐利起来。“谢谢你今天邀请我来听这个年会，让我……鸳梦重温。”  
这是联合国会议的间隙，因为日程安排了一下午自由活动的假期，阿尔弗雷德便邀请伊万来旁听了正在哥伦比亚大学比较文学中心举办的斯拉夫语文学年会。这届会议的主题是书籍的流亡，学者们谈论著扎米亚金、索尔仁尼琴、帕斯捷尔纳克和他们只能在海外出版的小说，反思政治与文学作品的评价研究无法厘清的关联。阿尔弗雷德全程都在心不在焉地转自己的钢笔，当不同类型的左派聚在一起时，他往往很难搞清他们彼此之间辩论的逻辑。  
他并非没有和左派们一起厮混过——麦卡锡主义盛行的五十年代，他也曾和东海岸颓废的年轻学生一样在学校公共休息室的留言板上贴字条，约上几个不认识的人结伴跑到中西部的荒漠公路上，加入途经的每个城镇的民权游行队伍，去酒吧吸大麻或注射安非他命，然后枕着被汗液和酒精浸湿的乱发躺在随便哪辆卡车的后斗看星星。他只是无法理解人文学院派，他这样想。他在常青藤大学里读过七年，四年数学，三年法学，GPA 4.0，但从未选修过一门文学课。  
可是那个人不一样。“我毫不怀疑我对美国文学的了解比你更多。”伊万有一次这样对他说，当时他们正站在秋末冬初季节灰蓝色的查尔斯河边，是阿尔弗雷德读书期间的某个感恩节假期。“Honeysuckle was the saddest odor of all…”隔了近半个世纪，他依然记得那个人念出这句英语时低缓柔和又如闷在钟罩里般微微嗡鸣的嗓音。  
“我是个实证主义者，你是个虚无主义者。”他听到那时的自己用比现在更加年轻的声调笃定地说。背景有些嘈杂，落叶声淅沥如雨，夹杂着播放旧磁带似的呲啦呲啦的风声。  
令人意外地，俄国人没有反驳。于是阿尔弗雷德接着说：“你知道吗？我总觉得作为苏联的你——确定无疑地相信着什么、像机器一样高速运作的你——不是你。你本该什么也不相信。你本该像拉斯柯尔尼科夫那样一无所有，是个治不好的病人、醉鬼，喝多了去杀人……”  
“你为什么这么想？”那个人有些奇怪地问道。夕阳的暖光盛满了他清凉的紫色眼睛，教人看不清里面深藏的阴晦情绪。  
“否则你不能忍受和我在一起。”学生打扮的美国人扬起眉毛。“我敲骨吸髓，只有一无所有的人才不害怕我。”  
“不，我很害怕你，阿尔弗雷德。”  
回忆进行到这里，就被讲台上的学者朗读论文的激昂音调打断了。阿尔弗雷德抬头看了一眼黑板，题目是社会病理学视角下的冷战时期苏美青年文学对比。作者鬓发微白，正念到一句他觉得有些耳熟的诗：“我看到这一代最杰出的头脑毁于疯狂……”他隐约想起三四十年前，曼哈顿和布鲁克林的大街小巷似乎都有醉醺醺的瘾君子手舞足蹈声情并茂地朗诵这些诗，伴随着街头音响里查理帕克的爵士乐以及嘹亮的车喇叭、警笛和叫骂声。  
那个时期他们依然没有停止幽会。汽车影院，情人旅馆，闷热潮湿的夏夜，白色恐怖与红色恐怖的阴影，饮鸩止渴的性暴力，荒凉破碎、一地狼藉的美国梦。  
他甚至觉得在他们一百多年的交往中，生性阴郁凉薄的布拉金斯基从未如此专注地看着他过。他知道自己最后是用缠绵悱恻的恐惧和杀意将他绑在了身边。  
他又侧头望向那个人。伊万垂着眼睫，一边翻阅刚才在门口领取的会议论文摘要集，一边认真记着笔记。柔软的发梢落在米白色的围巾上，营造出近乎乖巧的假象。  
这是今天的最后一个演讲人。问答环节后，主持人进行了简短的致辞，然后人群在稀稀落落的掌声中走出教室，去隔壁大厅参加招待会。阿尔弗雷德看到伊万端著餐盘和酒杯跟一位刚拿到教职的俄裔教授用母语聊了起来，面色诚恳得像个文学系的博士新生。演技真好，他吸著可乐漫不经心地想道。

他们是在联合国总部用过午餐后直接来学校的。阿尔弗雷德来不及去取他停放在上东区公寓花园里的车，再说在曼哈顿开车本来就堵得寸步难行，两位国家意识体便和普通市民一起挤了人满为患的地铁。结束半天虚幻的校园生活后，他们又回到地铁站，116街百老汇大道一号线下城方向的站台，百无聊赖地看着既昏暗又刺目的灯光和旁边比白天少得多的候车乘客——大都是些打着瞌睡的晚归学生，偶尔也有几个打算在地铁过夜的流浪汉。如果这条线不延误，大约只要二十分锺就能到达34街Penn Station附近的皇冠假日酒店，本届会议期间国家意识体们的集中住宿地点。  
“虽然地铁很破旧又脏得令人作呕，但不得不承认这是在纽约最高效的移动方式了。”坐上车后，一向不喜欢肢体接触的美国人却很自然地把头枕在了俄国人肩上。“别动，让我靠一会儿。今天好累，我都想直接回家。反正去酒店也不能和你一个房间。”  
“你可以回家，没人会说什么的。”俄国人挑了一下眉，语气有些讽刺，但没有推开靠在身上的人。“不过我猜，英雄不愿意错过明天早餐的社交机会——或者说，任何一个可有可无的出风头的机会。”  
“不是可有可无，英雄有必要团结世人。”金色的脑袋不满地摇动了两下。“我和那些欧洲人太久没见了。他们有那么多位，即使只对每人说三句话，也要好几次餐会的时间……”  
“你和谁一个房间？”俄国人突然问。  
“你不知道吗？”  
“我没注意。”  
“马修。”  
“嗯，这很合理。”  
“对，就跟你和立陶宛住一间一样合理。”阿尔弗雷德说完移开了头。“下车，我们该去换快线了。”  
然而当地铁在十点锺抵达34街后，刚才还在抱怨自己很累的金发青年一出站就在不远处的AMC影院门口停住了脚步。那里贴著伍迪艾伦新片的大幅海报，上面是桥边一对以拥抱的姿势迎面向彼此跑去的青年男女，和一个有些俗气的题目：Everyone Says I love You。  
“想看这个？”站在他身侧的俄国人卷起袖口看了一下手表，安静地问道。“那就进去吧，我也挺有兴趣的。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有说话，径自上前几步进门走向了售票台。他记得他们曾经一起看过不少次伍迪艾伦，在美国或是欧洲，几乎成为某段时期他们约会的固定节目。这倒不是因为他们中的任何一个有多喜欢伍迪艾伦，而是在一次阿尔弗雷德刻薄地评论他的故事就像陀思妥耶夫斯基的赝品时，伊万惊讶地表示要亲自去鉴定一下，此后这位倒霉的名导便充当了他们长期的共同话题。“你竟然读过陀思妥耶夫斯基？”伊万这样问他。“噢，陀思妥耶夫斯基是我唯一能读进去的俄国作家，毕竟他是写侦探小说的，写得比钱德勒还好。”他给出了一个对文学一窍不通的人理应给出的标准答案，然后不出意料地看到伊万向他投来一个忍无可忍的眼神。  
“现在他甚至已经放弃模仿陀思妥耶夫斯基，彻底好莱坞化了。”一个小时后的放映厅里，阿尔弗雷德一边吃着纸盒里的炸鸡一边悄声说。  
“在电影院里讲话不礼貌。”  
“喂，反正又没几个人，认真在看的更是一个也没有。你看那边的大叔，已经开始打鼾了。我也很想。”  
说完这句话，阿尔弗雷德就仰躺在座位上走起了神。他模模糊糊地想到，二十年代他第一次和身边的人一起看电影时，也差不多是在这一带，曼哈顿腹地的一家影院，看的是用胶片放映的初代有声黑白片，似乎是部卓别林的喜剧，连播放速度都比现在缓慢很多，他却兴奋得和刚刚拥有电灯或飞机时的心情无异。影院拥挤不堪，人声鼎沸，每个人都好奇而兴味盎然，他们来得有些晚，只买到站票。前排的资本家们坐在紧挨着乐队席的最好位置，近乎炫耀地露出镶满宝石的名贵手表。他看到那时刚在革命中赤化不久的布拉金斯基流露出明显的不适神色，像偷到腥的猫一样快乐地笑起来，指指自己裘皮大衣的袖子，又在那人耳边添油加醋地说：“要不要等散场后我们也去买，或者买对戒指，蒂凡尼的钻戒，英雄来付账，现在英雄有的是钱。”  
见鬼的共产党员当然拒绝了他。最后他只给自己买了一枚，又在店员古怪的注视下加价往指环内侧刻了一串漂亮的花体字：J.P. Morgan, Ford, Warner Bros., Coca Cola。  
七十年过去，纽约依旧纸醉金迷物欲横流，银幕悲喜剧依旧日日上演，观众席上却不再有衣饰华贵的资本家和为爱情而心如擂鼓的孩子了。连电影都早就变作令人见怪不怪的东西，哪怕制作技术已然精进得远非当年可比。阿尔弗雷德用余光瞥著不远处身穿卫衣牛仔裤揉着惺忪睡眼走去洗手间的大叔，原本是近年来习以为常的景象，却在此刻令他无端感到了一阵与年龄很不相称的独属于衰老者的孤寂。

回到酒店时已经过了午夜零点，他们本来想过要不要一前一后回去，但又觉得这个时间遇到熟人的概率很低，没想到一进大堂就在吧台看到亚瑟柯克兰。英国人正端著一杯没加奶的红茶翻看他塞满了纸的牛革文件夹，像是在整理会议记录和一些无关紧要的信件，面前还摆着一个折得跟他的衬衫一样平整的Pret A Manger纸袋。阿尔弗雷德正要上去说句晚安，就被英国人用仿佛审讯的目光从头到脚打量了一遍，只好有些心虚地移开视线。  
“太晚了。马蒂几个小时前就说找不到你。”  
“糟了，我忘了给他打个电话。”  
“你一跟布拉金斯基在一起，就什么都不记得。”英国人的声音带着不容置疑的压迫感。“布拉金斯基，你是觉得自己吃的苦头还不够多？”  
“你不如先问问琼斯吃的苦头够不够多，柯克兰先生。”俄国人异样平淡地答道。  
“哎，我说……我先去睡觉了。”眼看事态不妙，阿尔弗雷德绝望地闭了闭眼，小步跑向电梯。他按下上升键等了很久，停在顶层的电梯才慢腾腾地挪动下来。这期间他没听到英国人和俄国人再继续交谈，但不知所踪的布拉金斯基也没有跟上来——也许是去了洗手间吧。  
回到房间后，他突然倦意全无。他在床上睁着眼睛躺了一会儿，终于还是翻身起来，以不会吵醒马修的动作幅度小心地给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，又加入一点低剂量的安眠药，将酒杯拿到浴池边的托盘上，关上浴室门开始放水。其实他极少喝酒，但今夜却很想喝一杯，为了放松心情，也为帮助睡眠。  
然后他坐在盛满白色泡沫的浴池里边喝边想，亚瑟知道他们的事有多久了？可以肯定的是，亚瑟是为数不多清楚这段地下情的人，如果不是唯一一个的话——虽然他从未主动对亚瑟提起过。那个外表古板的英国男人，他曾经的监护人，对他人微妙的感情变化却有种异乎寻常的敏锐。自幼年时起，自己就很少有什么事能瞒得过他，他总能发觉自己想要什么——从更多的糖果，到更少的赋税、更好的政治待遇——但如果亚瑟认为这些要求不合理，更确切地说，不符合他本人的利益，那么非但不会满足，还会装作一概不知。  
而阿尔弗雷德最初对沙皇俄国发生兴趣，不能不说也是基于一种想要惹怒亚瑟的反叛念头。上世纪五十年代，日不落帝国刚赢得了克里米亚战争，美国则马上要打内战，一团迷雾中的未来令他对那位过往监护人无止境的权势扩张深感不安。内战前夜，他怀着近乎戏谑的心情请自己的参议员向柯克兰的敌人——那个争夺小亚细亚的输家、神秘的北方帝国——递了一份阿拉斯加的购地申请，起草时还不忘加上几笔威胁：您如果拒绝的话，或许连钱也得不到了。既是橄榄枝又是战书的一次试探，却终究得到了超乎预料的美妙答复。  
一八六五年，他收到正式邀请，亲自踏上了布拉金斯基的领土。启程时他的情绪原本灰暗至极，大脑在强迫症似的不断运转分析著愁云惨雾的国事：被谋杀的总统、被大火烧毁的城市和庄园、被从奴隶身份中强行解放却无法以工作谋生的非裔、被诅咒一般永远不能融合的种族……他此生从未如此感到自己赖以生存的理性的弦濒临绷断，不，或许真的绷断了吧，因为后来发生的事，他的理性再也无法解释了。  
初次的怦然心动，初次的性经历。十六七岁的身体，仿佛轻易就会被拆解的骨骼，几乎还是个孩子。白茫茫的大雪落满了他的视野，落满他被初尝的冰冷烈酒麻痹的头脑，落在圣彼得堡梦境一样斑斓又透明的颜色里——水绿外墙的冬宫，蜂蜜一样黄澄澄的滴血教堂，砌著鸽灰色边沿的圣以撒教堂，音乐盒似的修道院小屋，犹如覆着糖霜的高高穹顶，金碧辉煌的浮华内饰，墙上映照着无数白蜡烛的雕花镜子，只要垂落下来便围笼起一片与世隔绝的黑暗的绛紫色天鹅绒床幔。还有某种格外动人的声音，既强盛又衰微的声音，饱受苦难与幻灭折磨的声音。是那个人的心跳声，他想。  
柯克兰几乎立刻就觉察到了。  
他原本好整以暇地等待着这位原监护人是否会有什么震怒的反应，却不想英国人只是微微蹙起眉头，近乎于语重心长地说：“他不会把你当一回事的。你才多大？”然后他停顿了一下，又意味不明地补充了一句：“他心里只有欧洲人。”  
阿尔弗雷德愣住了。他慢慢思索著最后那句话的含义，气氛陷入尴尬的僵滞。  
酒精和安眠药起了效，骤然涌上的困意中，他的记忆渐渐变得昏沈。  
“要么是盟友，要么是死敌，要么兼而有之，说不定还有要一起下地狱的，几百上千年的关系，对谁不比对你认真？”英国人幽灵般的嗓音又挥之不去地响了起来。“当然还有共通的高雅趣味，荒蛮地的野孩子从来不懂的艺术和哲学……”  
“你是在形容你和波诺伏瓦吗，傲慢的欧洲人。”阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜，耸了耸肩，讥诮地说道。“可惜不知道欧洲人认不认你呢。哦，大概也不认他吧。”  
他在浴池里睡了过去。

第二天他毫不意外地发烧了，在马修的担忧注视下吃了两颗泰诺才强撑著主持完会议。散会后他看到全程一直沉默不语的布拉金斯基正举著电话一脸讶异地讲着什么，便走过去用客套的辞令关心了一下情况，然后得知俄罗斯人原定今晚回莫斯科的私人飞机由于航空管制被迫延迟到明天才能起飞。  
“我真难以置信，连你——我是说，连我们这种人——都不能获得一点破格待遇。”  
“我也很吃惊。你瞧，我还以为他们针对我，琼斯。”  
“不排除这种可能。”  
“我打电话给酒店再续一晚吧。”看起来有些失落无助的俄国人叹了一口气，又拿起听筒——一九九一年后，他在公共场合似乎总是作出一副逆来顺受的态度，甚至超过了礼貌的程度——电话接通了，他对着接线员温和柔软地讲了起来：“先生，您好。”他报出自己的姓名和房间号。“请问可以多住一天吗？嗯，已经订满了吗？好的，谢谢，抱歉。”  
“我说，布拉金斯基——不介意的话，你还是来我家吧，让英雄尽一点东道主的义务。虽然今天英雄生病了，也许不能很妥当地招待你。”  
“让我想想。好吧，虽然听上去很危险，倒也不是不行。”  
然后他们请工作人员帮忙拦了一辆计程车，目的地东78街93号。下班高峰期的麦迪逊大道非常拥堵，虽然车子开了很久，但两人只各自看着窗外夜景，一路无话。  
然而一下车，和平的表象就被打破了。  
“为什么答应了？”阿尔弗雷德边找钥匙边用一种略带固执的口吻问道。  
“你刚才表现得太正常了，让我不好意思不配合。”  
“你能预料到一旦配合会发生什么。”  
“你发烧了，为了健康起见，不要瞎折腾。”  
“你上次来是什么时候？”  
“我想是一九二六年。”  
“那时候你还会讲情话，虽然只是想跟我上床。”  
“那现在不想上床了，所以不再讲了不是很合理吗？”  
“你阳痿了，布拉金斯基。真不幸。”  
咔哒一声，门开了。映入眼帘的是雪白的门廊，灰绿的地板，几幅黑框裱装的油画，意大利式样的落地灯和一套黑胡桃木的酒柜、餐桌和沙发。比起私人住宅，更像一个高级的办公场所。  
“一九二六年时，这里还不是这样。”伊万说着走了进去，换上房屋主人刚刚从门口的鞋柜翻出的拖鞋。他给两人各倒了一杯白水，在沙发上坐下。阿尔弗雷德去厨房切了几片柠檬，跟蜂蜜和曲奇饼干一起端过来。  
美国人就著蜂蜜柠檬水又吃掉两颗泰诺，才开口说道：“大约每十年重新装修一次。我们虽然长生不死，但也要保持时尚——沧海桑田，你连政体都变了几轮，我只是装装房子。”  
“你讲话不要总这么带刺。我又没有质疑你做法的意思，装修而已。其实我要说，你的品位比过去提高了，而且恢复了清教主义的节制。”  
“毕竟这里守着大都会博物馆，闲着没事去逛逛，顽石也能受点熏陶。”  
“是吗？似乎有些印象。”伊万闻言从随身携带的公文包里抽出一张地图，仔细看了一两分锺。“看起来附近有几家不错的餐厅，待会去吃个饭吧。”  
“你今天真有兴致。”阿尔弗雷德扫了一眼地图，微蹙起眉。“好吧。地中海菜，法国菜，日本菜，还是本地食品？”  
“你来选。”伊万摊了摊手，表示随意。  
“那就去最近的那家。”阿尔弗雷德取下挂在衣帽架上的双排扣海军蓝长大衣，套在今天为了开会而特意穿上的西装外面。“纽约的冬天实在太冷了——虽然大概你不觉得——我必须下周就飞去佛罗里达。”  
伊万的烟灰色羊绒大衣一直没脱下来，他简单地理了理围巾和头发，就换上皮靴站在了门口。他们像在周五晚上约会的普通情侣一样一起出了门。  
Old Money聚集的上东区，一入夜就极为安静。麦迪逊大道上鳞次栉比的奢侈品店铺已经纷纷关门，只有餐馆旁边才能听到些许人声。  
他们步行五分锺，在美国人的带路下来到三个街区外的一家汉堡店。店名叫West End Blues，用很粗的黑色炭笔写在白底招牌上，周围挂着一圈简陋的彩灯，看门上贴的标识竟然是家米其林一星。  
“这家店开了三十年多了，味道很好，我过去常来。后来担心店主奇怪我的年龄，就不再来了。上个月，我听说他去世了。”阿尔弗雷德惆怅地微笑了一下，指节无意识地在吧台表面敲击着。“你看，装潢很有风格，都是古董家具，其中有许多孤品。”  
他们被侍者带到一张本世纪初式样的鎏金桃花芯木长桌边，分别坐在两侧的单人沙发上。沙发都有黄铜浮雕镶边，一张是墨绿色，一张是孔雀蓝色。一片黑暗中，只有桌面上的蜡烛在两人间闪烁著缥缈的光焰。  
阿尔弗雷德翻著菜单，伊万打开了酒单。  
“只有鸡尾酒。”  
“没关系。”  
“那就先点两杯signature。”  
“这烛台真华丽。也许你不信，我挺怀念二十年代你的暴发户审美的。就像人们越来越爱逛古董店，如果你那些东西保留下来，现在再看也会很有意思吧。”  
“我不像你，有一座皇宫可以拿来作博物馆，放自己淘汰的老家具。再说我怎么会不信。你那时候——”  
“很热情，对吧？”  
“是。”  
“因为你很美。而且非常奇怪地，还很乖。”  
“我从来都不乖。”  
“是我误会了。”  
“如果你把彻夜开派对称作乖的话，那么奇怪的是你，布拉金斯基。哦，抱歉，我忘了，你没有受邀参加派对，我们——我、亚瑟、弗朗西斯——甚至没有承认你的合法存在。”  
“没有，我只看到了派对的残局。”  
“什么残局？我喝醉了，我记不清。”  
“说来也很讽刺，美国带头违反禁酒令。”  
“那是史上最糟糕的宪法修正案。一个耻辱。”  
“一百五十年独立日。”伊万喝了一口侍者刚端来的红莓颜色的酒，语速很慢地说着，似乎在艰难地打捞一段沈海的记忆。“丝绒窗帘，白皮沙发，兔绒地毯，奶油，香槟，威士忌，彩纸屑，刺鼻的古龙水味，沙发上神智不清的金发小孩，裹着黑色小羊皮风衣，戴刻满蔷薇的铂金手镯，涣散的蓝眼睛里浮满枝形吊灯的倒影，脚趾甲都涂成胭红色，风衣下什么也没穿。”  
两人陷入了沉默。  
“抱歉说了这些。这个气氛令人怀旧。”  
“真难想像，打扮成那种浮夸样子，亚瑟和弗朗西斯竟然没笑我。”  
“我猜他们两个也好不了多少。那个时代就是这样。我是说，你们西方。”  
“镀金时代，总强过共产党。”  
“可是镀金时代的小公主爱上了共产党员。”  
“没有的事，只是爱上的人不幸入了党。早知道我——”他作了一个厌烦的手势。  
“换个人爱？”  
“谁也不爱。世事无常，你无法预料谁哪天会入哪个党。”  
伊万被逗得微笑了起来，脸色在烛光映照下有种奇异的苍白：“但你从来没变过。”  
“也不是。我经历的事太少了，没有参考意义。如今没人能保证再过一百五十年会是什么样。而且我也变了，只是比较细微，就像对家具的审美——举个例子，共和党的初衷是礼节、家庭观念和自由主义，现在却日益成为一个为白人伸冤的组织……这一切是悄悄发生的。”主盘终于上桌了，阿尔弗雷德拿起刀叉，切下一块烤得半熟的牛肉，又补充道：“这不是机密，可以让你知道。”  
“说起这个，我一直有点好奇，你本人有没有倾向？我指，对于那两个党。”  
“我不能有。”  
“好吧，我理解。”  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻地舒了一口气。他想，他们竟然能心平气和地谈论政治了。  
教堂的锺声敲了九下。  
“下雪了。”  
对面的人望着窗外说。

吧台上有一台老式转盘拨号电话，虽然早已不能使用，而且周身遍布划痕，却是这家餐厅店主的珍藏。阿尔弗雷德曾好奇地向店主询问过它的来历，店主有些怀念地答道，说来也乏善可陈，只是个普普通通的爱情故事。  
他又问，是您年轻时候的事吗？  
店主回答，是，开始在一九二六年，结束在大萧条。  
他低声说，先生，我很抱歉。  
店主笑了笑道，别介意，小男孩，那时候你还没出生呢。  
他不知道该怎么接话，只好心不在焉地盯着窗台上渐渐堆起的积雪。  
和对面的人暖银颜色的头发何其相似。  
他的思绪被拉回到一九二六年。  
他从未拥有过人类口中所谓普普通通的爱情故事，甚至在那个严厉的英国监护人的教导下，被根植入一种观念——哪怕去试探爱情存在与否都是错误的行为。他与那个阴晴不定的漂亮沙俄人的关系在双方心照不宣的默认下止步于感官欢愉，并在一九一七年深秋那场教他无法理解的革命发生后，连这种及时行乐的关系都不确定是否应继续维持下去。他的西方朋友们在拟定巴黎和会的名单时理所当然地将那个人排除在外，毕竟如其本人所言，既然政权变换了，往事皆可一笔勾销，即使是已经开始的战争也不必再打，那么这个背弃协约的提早议和者对于战果更是无权享用。  
他们有九年没有联系。然后他在自己的一百五十年生日派对上问弗朗西斯波诺伏瓦——“革命是什么感觉？”  
“和你的独立战争差不多吧。”法国人正在开一瓶他瞒天过海走私运来的勃艮第红酒，笑吟吟地说。“别忘了，我们共享同一套理论，托马斯潘恩，《常识》《人权》……”接着他在英国人快被怒火烧成炽金色的绿眼睛的注视下打住了话头。  
“这可不一样。”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴。“我只用了八年，你至少用了一个世纪。”  
“好吧，好吧，了不起的小孩。”波诺伏瓦笑著作了一个认输的手势。“要我说的话，革命会让你觉得死亡与希望无比相似。你知道自己即将被屠杀，因此变得年轻了，不再相信年老体衰注定要到来。”  
“好难懂。”他沈沈地叹了一口气。“我想亚瑟也不懂。他平静地接受了——你刚才怎么说的来着——年老体衰。”  
下一秒锺柯克兰的蛇头手杖便精确无误地落在了他的脚踝上。  
后半夜他借着酒劲偷偷跑去书房给布拉金斯基打了一个电话——拨的是他们过去约定的专属号码，他甚至不知道它是否仍然存在——电话接通用了极其漫长的时间，然后在终于听到听筒中叫他名字的熟悉气音时，还没等对面讲话，他就在自己突然剧烈起来的心跳声中飞快地小声说道：“我要见你。快来，带着礼物。”他报出这处住宅的地址，又接着说，“如果我睡着了，钥匙在门口左数第二个花盆下面。”  
头痛欲裂的宿醉持续了整整三天——他最后根本不记得自己喝了多少黑麦威士忌。三天后的傍晚，当他在沙发上从不知道第几次的昏睡中醒来，拿开盖在脸上的书——一位记者朋友寄来的礼物，某个叫洛夫克拉夫特的臆想狂写的故事集，很恐怖的东西，他甚至怀疑自己是被吓得失去了意识——准备去厨房找点东西吃时，看到银发的俄国人已经站在客厅的窗边了，身形有些清减，一脸风尘仆仆。  
“你太任性了。我先坐飞机，又坐船，终于赶过来。”  
“布拉金斯基。”他定定地盯着那人看了一会儿，忽然觉得有点委屈。“你抱抱我。”  
“你长大了。”话音刚落，他就被拦腰抱在了怀里。还未脱下军用手套的手抚摸过他的头发，从耳侧一路触碰到锁骨，又握住遮盖在皮衣下摆下的仍有些泛青的纤细脚踝。  
一夜放纵。  
事后阿尔弗雷德好笑地看着伊万像侦探小说中的罪犯清理作案现场一样擦掉纯白鹿皮沙发上的污渍和血迹，把他抱去走廊尽头的卧室，然后拿出应要求带来的生日礼物。“别期待，和客厅地上那些——爱马仕马具，劳斯莱斯车钥匙——没法比。”  
“我不怪你，你本来就不如他们有钱。”  
他拆开盒子上的缎带，取出一个旋转木马造型的音乐盒。木马上面有精雕细琢的纯金纹饰，颜色是西番莲那样的红。  
“瑞士工艺，里面有三十五首俄国名曲。”  
“你竟然有这么小布尔乔亚的东西。”他试着上了一下发条，看到齿轮转动起来。“这首是什么？好可爱。”  
“《胡桃夹子》里的糖果仙子舞曲。和你很相称。”  
“我不是小孩子了。”他从羽毛枕堆里钻出头，扬了扬眉毛。“你刚才还说我长大了。”  
“一点点。”俄国人用拇指和食指比出不到半英寸的长度，然后堪堪接住了阿尔弗雷德丢过去的枕头。  
再度睡醒时，他看到伊万正倚在床头看书，好像是一本德语书。  
“在看什么？你心爱的马克思？”他揉着惺忪的眼睛，没仔细看书脊上的标题就随口问道。  
“韦伯不久前出版的《宗教与社会学论文集》，给旧文章加了很多注释。我带在路上看的，没看完。”  
“你总是这么爱看德国人写的东西，什么乱七八糟的都看。”他有些不满地拖长音调。“英雄讨厌德语。”  
“他写了你。”  
“肯定不是好话。”  
“琼斯先生真聪明。”  
“欧洲文人从来不说我一句好话。”  
“他说得格外精确。”伊万像感到很有趣似的眨了眨眼，继而不顾他的反对，慢条斯理地念起里面的段落——  
“这样的时代，在我们的文化发展进程中已经一去不返，正如古代雅典文化的繁荣不会再现一样。清教徒想在一项职业中工作，而我们的工作则是出于被迫……巴克斯特认为，对圣徒来说，身外之物只应是‘披在他们肩上的一件随时可甩掉的轻飘飘的斗篷’。然而命运却注定将这斗篷变成一只铁的牢笼，一直持续到人类烧光最后一吨煤的时刻。”  
“在资本主义最最发达的地方，如美国，财富的追求已被剥除了原有的宗教和伦理涵义，而趋于和纯粹世俗的情欲相关联，甚至常常使营利带上体育竞技的印记。没人知道将来会是谁在这铁笼里生活；没人知道在这惊人发展的终点会不会有个全新的先知出现；没人知道旧思想、旧观念会不会来个伟大的复兴，又或者如果都没有，会不会在某种骤发的妄自尊大情绪的掩饰下产生一种机械麻木的僵化。若真如此，对于这一文化发展的‘终极之人’而言完全有理由说：‘专家没有灵魂，纵欲者没有心肝，而这空壳人还幻想着自己已经达到了一种史无前例的文明程度。’”  
“停下，停下！我受不了德语的腔调。”阿尔弗雷德叫了起来。“他说得对，我就是那么庸俗浅薄，卑鄙逐利，大脑空空，你从一开始就知道。现在要不要换个节目，我给你念扎米亚金的《我们》？”  
“他不止说了这个。他说的是命运。”  
“抱歉我听不懂，我的德语不够好——”  
“你可以试着阻止命运，也可以不。亲爱的托拉斯帝国。”  
“你要搞清楚，他说的不是我，而是整个西方。美国也有这样的人，从十九世纪开始批判二十世纪，像威廉詹姆斯，他说我们曾经只有一种精神的美，如今却被迫栽进教人眼花缭乱的实践生活，变成禁锢在主观计算程序里的盲目符号。”阿尔弗雷德的语气忽然变得认真了。“但现实是，命运在满脑子启蒙残余的欧洲人自以为是的人文主义反抗下、还有你们这些布尔什维克党徒推翻资本的革命中——你们坚持，人要做人，不要做物——终将演变出不可想像的灾难。如果我阻止了命运，那是因为我是英雄。如果我阻止不了，那也不过力所不及，无可厚非。如果我阻止了你们——”他把侧脸埋在枕头里，睁大眼睛喃喃问道，“你还会爱我吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你爱过我吗？”  
“宝贝，无所不有的纽约女王。”他听到旁边的人叹息著说，手指在他的发丝间温柔地滑过。“你还是不明白，世界上最恐怖的是时间。你昨天看的那本故事书里有句很好的话，‘神秘的万古中连死亡都会死去。’在时间面前，没有灾难，也没有英雄。”  
“是啊，时间能把人变作物，也能把物变作人。”阿尔弗雷德翻过身背对那个人——不，那个国家——意味不明地笑了一声。“就像我们。”  
而后便只剩下令人不堪忍受的静默。

他们踏着雪回到家中。  
雪夜气温很低，房屋里的蒸汽暖气已经烧了起来，发出哗啦哗啦的响声。纽约的供暖很充足，但由于是温感启动，烧得时断时续、忽冷忽热，所以阿尔弗雷德还是在茶室保留了一个真正的壁炉。眼下他正蹲在那个造型古典的壁炉前，用拨火棍把刚燃起的炉火弄得更旺。  
“你还真是怕冷。”伊万已经脱下了大衣，把围巾也摘掉了，露出脖子上淡得几乎看不见的疤痕。“这个温度，我都担心自己会热得睡不着。”  
“我喜欢冬天让屋子里很热，然后开着窗户睡。不通风的话太憋闷。好了，不要说我浪费资源——”阿尔弗雷德说着站了起来，又走到电视柜旁俯下身拨弄起影碟机。“看电影吗？现在这个时间睡觉还太早。”  
“你想看什么？别熬得太晚，明天又起不来。”  
“不会，明天我一定准时开车送你去JFK。”他在一堆碟片里翻找著。“看这部吧，不久前逛书店刚买的，《德古拉伯爵》。”  
“吸血鬼？”伊万一听就笑了起来。“你不是最害怕恐怖片吗？还是说好不容易有人陪着才终于敢看了？”  
“之前没时间而已。再说，其实我不认为吸血鬼片是恐怖片。”  
“嗯？”  
“有时觉得自己和他们是同类，可以共情。”他按下播放键，走到伊万旁边坐下，低头拢拢头发，开始轻声哼一首歌。“A sigh is just a sigh / The fundamental things apply / As time goes by...听过这个吗？四十年代很有名的电影主题曲。不知道为什么，我最近总是无意识地想起很久之前的事情，全都近在眼前似的清晰——但假使我是个人类，那些事早该是棺材里的尘埃了。”  
“这是正常现象。”伊万慢慢说道。“我大概可以理解。人事变幻，而我们永葆青春，就像吸血鬼。”  
“连死的方式恐怕都差不多。不受疾病侵蚀，不会自然消亡，也很难被杀死，只会死于一些无法预料的极端手法，或者大的灾厄。”  
“嗯，真希望快点到那一天。”伊万闭了一下眼睛。“无梦的永恒长眠，该多么诱人。”  
“我不允许。”阿尔弗雷德闻言冷冷地说。“劝你也别想。不要忘了，你这样的人就算死了也不能睡得安稳，会下地狱的。”  
“你总是能令我意外，琼斯。看你这些年的所作所为，我以为你早就不相信地狱了呢。”  
“我可没有。是你不信了吧。”  
“好吧，我无法反驳。”  
“我第一次见到你的时候——”也许是炉火烧得太暖，阿尔弗雷德莫名有些口干舌燥。“在圣彼得堡的街道上。这个城市很美，宛如琉璃世界，但我看到了格格不入的一幕——我看到一伙恶棍在殴打一个跛脚的老年乞丐，把撕碎的干面包扔到他身上，以此来侮辱他。然后你走过来，拿着一把长刺刀，像杀野狗一样把那些人都杀了，又给了乞丐一些钱，把他打发走了。你不知道我看到了你。”他有些不确定地望了伊万一眼。“那时候你精致优雅得就像个小姑娘，从外表完全看不出能那么娴熟地杀人。你久久地站在那里不动，直到大雪落下来，盖住那些血和尸体，画面重新变得协调了，变回空灵透明的童话样子。不远处有一座教堂，你对着教堂微笑起来，说了一句什么——当时我还听不懂俄语，更不可能通过口型辨识出来，但我就那样爱上你了。你说了什么？”  
“太久了，我记不清了。”伊万握住他的手。“应该也没什么。大概是‘连这些也是您老人家认为通往天堂所必须经受的苦难吗？那这天堂不要也罢。’——诸如此类的吧。那个时代，这么想的不止是我——好了，以前的事就不提了，专心看电影吧。”  
电影放到结尾时，炉火也差不多燃尽了，房间越来越黑，光源只剩下恹恹欲熄的火焰、昏暗的屏幕和窗外纷扬的雪反射的微光。屏幕上，女主角米娜正在拿匕首刺穿德古拉伯爵的心脏，割下这个她所爱男人的头颅。  
阿尔弗雷德蓦然感到一阵怪异的欲望。  
他倾过身，用力把伊万按在沙发靠背上，嘴唇覆上那人脖颈处的疤痕。  
“无所谓下地狱的话，这样做也可以吧。”他用烧得沙哑的嗓音低语着，咬破了唇齿下脆弱的皮肤。  
鲜血从动脉中汩汩涌溢出来。  
那个人全然没有反抗。  
“让我吃了也可以吧。”  
他大口饮下腥甜的血液，感觉到前所未有的满足和快乐溢满了四肢百骸。被发烧和暖气蒸腾得意识模糊的大脑温度越来越高，几乎失控在一种比性爱更加强烈的渴望里。然后，正当他怀疑自己马上就要将身下人的血吸干时，一双冷如生铁的手从后面扼住了他的脖子。  
他不能呼吸了，可无论再怎样剧烈地挣扎，那双手都没有松开的迹象，直至他失去意识。  
他中途曾短暂地醒来了一会儿，但因为倦得不想睁眼，又很快重新昏迷过去。再度清醒时，他发现自己已经穿着睡衣躺在卧室的床上了，表针指著凌晨三点，银发的俄国人侧卧在他的旁边，身穿一套为客人准备的淡赭色家居服，睡颜宁谧安静，脖子上的伤口一如吸血鬼那样快速愈合了，只是颜色比之前更深了些。他伸出手指轻轻碰碰那个人的脸，舌尖压下喉底泛起的令他作呕的锈味，忽而不受控制地流下了眼泪。  
“爱你太痛苦了。”他自言自语地说。  
伊万睁开了眼睛。阿尔弗雷德看到那双几小时前扼住他脖子的手抬了起来，轻柔地帮他擦掉眼泪，又慢慢收了回去。  
羽毛般触感的呼吸落在他的耳边。  
“我明白。”  
然而不再有任何下文了。  
过了许久，他长叹出一口气。  
“我和你之间，竟然就这么到此为止了。”  
第二天他睡醒时已过中午，伊万早就离开了，想来是自己打车去了机场。家居服放在洗衣篮里，茶室的壁炉正燃烧着，餐桌上摆着一个做好的三明治和一杯已经冷掉的拿铁，除此之外，丝毫痕迹也没有留下。  
白日之下的纽约，连积雪都开始呈现出阴湿的秽色。

胸腔中仍然残留着窒息感。  
他记得这种感觉。在他们不堪回首的近半世纪的敌对关系中，私下相处时的肢体暴力也一度成为家常便饭。最糟糕的一次，发生在一九六八年。  
一九六八年是战后美国最黑暗的一年。从新年时北越对顺化和西贡发动的反扑，到马丁路德金和罗伯特肯尼迪短短两个月内相继被暗杀，接二连三的噩耗几乎令阿尔弗雷德不堪重负。非裔平权运动在对标志人物死讯的悲愤情绪中到达巅峰，电视中传来的越南前线的残酷画面也令全国的大学相继爆发反战示威。他从不代表政府立场，就在十年前，他还曾是游行人群中的一员。但那个春末，当他站在熟悉的哥伦比亚大学校园中静静看着占领校长室的反战学生被警察带走时，终究还是什么也没做。他在一瞬间感到自己失去了拥有任何立场的权利。于是他回到家，立刻订了一张机票逃离美国。  
他先去意大利北部，在阿尔卑斯山麓散了几天心，又搭火车去法国。那时，巴黎正处在五月风暴的街垒战中——讽刺的是，竟然也是由反越战的学生被捕而起——他以一个局外人的身份在一家小旅馆住了下来，每日去拉丁区闲逛，看着那些和他模样差不多大的青年人手中举著铺天盖地的左派标语，要求废除私有制、禁止一切禁止，在校园、巷道、卢森堡公园和先贤祠与警察作战。有一天，他无意在索邦大学挂了满楼的条幅里看到一句“吻你恋人的时候，枪不要离手”，然后鬼使神差地给伊万打了一个电话。  
巴黎比纽约近很多，伊万次日早晨就到了。本该十分忙碌的苏俄人没有多问什么，他们莫名其妙地开始与敌人结伴旅游。两个冷战中的国家意识体租了一辆越野车，从巴黎向北开，纵跨整个欧洲大陆，再坐船去丹麦，一路上不停地吵架和打架，弄得遍体鳞伤，几乎说尽一生的狠话，又很快和好。和好之后，伊万甚至比过去对他更好，会给他买一块奶油蛋糕，喂他吃上面唯一那颗樱桃。  
但他至今仍能清晰记得他们在哥本哈根分别前那次最严重的、毁灭性的争执——  
“你从不让我涉足东欧，即使是现在这种无聊的旅行中也不让。你在谋划些什么见不得人的事？是不是要进军布拉格了？”  
“阿尔弗雷德，你没有资格过问我在东欧的政务。”  
“《日内瓦公约》被你当作一张废纸。”他忽然恶狠狠地说。“否则我们原本不必这样。”  
“是你把它解释成了以你自己为中心的游戏规则。你玩弄权术，维持着某个名叫世界主义的游戏，无非因为你是仅有那个赚钱最多的庄家。当赚不到钱而无法生存的人想离开赌局，你马上就忘了那些道貌岸然的反霸权公约，叫赌场的保镖来打断他们的腿。”  
“得了吧，无法生存？是谁令别人无法生存，我还是你？乌克兰的下场又是因为谁？捷克人要冻死了，才有布拉格之春。自由是民意，不是争权夺利的噱头，你永远都不懂。”  
“自由是很好的东西。”苏俄人若有所思地点点头。“但西方也没有。否则我们在巴黎见到的那些罢工游行者的偶像不会是切格瓦拉。”  
“西方令我厌倦，而你令我恐怖，布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德尖锐地说。“你现在就像一部恐怖片，一个怪物，你知道吗？从版图、建筑到政体都是——就不该存在于人类文明。不，可能不只是现在，你骨子里就是个暴君，强暴犯，靠吞并、侵犯和占有为生。你强暴了东欧——”  
“如果你很嫉妒，我也可以强暴你，琼斯。”苏俄人骨感修长的手猛然扼住了他的脖颈，力道大得令他觉得自己的眼球都要凸出来了。“不过对你怎么能叫强暴呢，我不知死活、好奇过剩、自己送上床来的布尔乔亚小公主。”  
“但让你怕得发抖的也只有我。”他一边气若游丝地说，一边悄悄抽出腰间的手枪，毫不犹豫地对着伊万的肺部开了一枪。  
那双手终于松开了，而下一秒钟，他握枪的右手手腕也被掰断了。  
当晚他们都发起了高烧。刚取出子弹的苏俄人烧得意识模糊，却仍在梦呓似的控诉他：“需不需要我提醒你，疯马酋长、还有其他很多人是怎么死的——你手上的血从来不比我少。”  
阿尔弗雷德听得莫名有些想笑，虽然他知道这无论如何都不是一个该令他笑的话题。他想了想，走到床边俯下身，拿自己的额头抵住那人的额头，牵起唇角问：“你很在乎？”  
“什么？”  
“之前我说的那些话——那些道德判断。”  
“有一点吧。”  
“你不该在乎的。”他耸耸肩。“都不像你了。”  
“你令我不像我。”苏俄人叹了一口气。“长期被你道德指控，难免会有些应激反应。”  
第二天早上伊万的情况好转不少，血止住了，穿上衣服后除了面如腊色外看不出太大异样，于是负责到外面去给两个人买药和吃的。他回来时照例带了一块奶油蛋糕，还有一些糖果和布丁。阿尔弗雷德倚在床头看看他，又看看那些甜食，心里依然盘算著东欧的事，只觉得毫无食欲。也许因为这里离柏林墙实在太近了，令他不舒服，他想——而后他蓦地回忆起了什么似的问道：“你会和贝什米特一起下地狱吗？”  
“哪个贝什米特？”伊万有些奇怪地注视了他一会儿。“噢，我知道了，是的，我想会的。众所周知，他是个早就不该存在的幽灵人。此外还有一个公认的事实是，我们之中必须死一个你才能满意，而死的那个只能是我。”  
“原来如此。”他点点头。“拿走你的蛋糕。以后不要用这种哄小孩子的把戏应付我了。”他摘下那颗樱桃，随手扔在地上。  
“这不都是你在《波茨坦公告》中同意的吗？”伊万愣了一下，接着意味深长地笑了起来，低下头把他压在床上。“后悔了？”  
“总统同意了，关我什么事？”他闭上眼，在那个人的动作下颤抖著喘息起来。“停手，否则我会恨你的。”  
“那你恨我吧。”  
吻落在他的鬓发上，异样温情。  
那竟是他们迄今为止最后一次做爱。  
做完之后已经天黑，阿尔弗雷德一整天没吃饭，因低血糖而浑身无力，再加上失血过多造成的头晕目眩，难受得几乎要死去，但他又不想碰伊万带回来的食物，于是简单洗漱一下后独自出了门。北欧的夏夜很清凉，还有仿佛触手可及的星星，他找了家人气不错的露天餐厅填饱肚子，就随意地四处闲逛起来。然而不知是否由于当时的身体太虚弱，他竟没有第一时间察觉到逼近的危险——直到在一条空寂的小巷深处坐着发呆时，他隐约感到身后仿佛有枪管反射的银光。  
来人没有脚步声，想来是受过专业训练的。  
他试图作出反应，但半残的手完全失去了往日的灵敏。仅是迟钝几秒，子弹已经钻进了他的后腰。他扶著墙半蹲下，一边思考着如何反击——即使是眼下的身体状态，他应该也不至于打不过一个普通人——一边开口质问道：“你是谁？”  
“我最好的朋友一家因为被莫须有地指控将曼哈顿工程的数据泄露给苏联而被美国送上了电椅，我是来复仇的。”对方的语调毫无波澜。“很可惜，要不是你发现得早，就一击毙命了——不过现在留着慢慢折磨也不错。”那人说着，掏出一柄匕首，插进了他的侧腹。  
共产党人，他想。而且知晓他的真实身份和精确行踪。能获悉这种级别的情报的人没有几个，他无法不怀疑布拉金斯基。  
然而就在这时，干脆利落的一枪击中了暗杀者的太阳穴。  
布拉金斯基正站在二十米开外的地方。  
“这是你派来杀我的？”阿尔弗雷德的声音冷得像冰。“见他没得手，你就来灭口了？”  
“随你怎么想。”  
“我能怎么想？”他拔出腹中的匕首，跌跌撞撞地走过去，用完好的左手毫厘不差地捅进伊万肺部昨天刚吃了他一记子弹的位置，又残忍地转了几圈。见苏俄人咬紧牙关踉跄著倒下吐出几口鲜血，他才松了手。“尸体给我处理，你别插手。”他掏出无线电终端，开始联络FBI驻当地的办事处来收拾残局。  
一星期后他们总算基本养好伤，然后在哥本哈根机场分了手，一个飞往波罗的海，一个飞往大西洋。  
全程没有一字交谈，连争执也不再有。  
他收到这起案件的调查报告已经是十年之后了。事关恐怖组织在北约高层的内线，的确和苏联没有任何关系。  
想来如果有关系的话，暗杀者反而不会那样明显提及。阿尔弗雷德并非不知道。  
当时距离冷战结束还有十三年。

自那以后，他们的关系就像陷入了泥淖，再也无法前进，也无法后退。  
他很敏感，在生死攸关的那一天——那条暗巷中、那个世界的至暗时刻里——他从布拉金斯基对他的无理残虐未加辩驳便全然承受的眼睛里，读懂了那个人从未向自己言明的爱情：一种兴许是建立在互害者之间怪异依恋的幻觉上、但确确实实与早期单纯追求纵欲享乐不同的感情。而代价是，即使他终究以一个本质上的理性利己者深藏在纯真外壳下的冷血圆滑赢取了权力的桂冠，却从此难以获得那个人的原谅（事实上，他一度以为自己是在暴露出与外表不符的权谋手腕后才得到了布拉金斯基真正的正视——当然，还有相应的切骨仇恨——但后来的事证明他错了）。  
光阴流逝，对立缓和，他们在公务场合如寻常同事般礼节性地问候，私下则维持着看不见的界线说些彼此刺伤的语言，又很快装作无事发生，就这样过完对他来说罕见和平、对那人来说却充斥着令其骨肉支离的心碎与幻灭的八十年代。直至红色帝国覆灭，看着俄国人在几乎沦为资本附庸的命运下日益厌世的眼睛，阿尔弗雷德公然摆出事不关己、见死不救的态度，却又在独处时有意无意地作出一些逾矩的言行，并唯有从之后骤然而至的尴尬中才能获取几分确认爱情仍然存在的快感——然而这快感就像用针刺破手指时落下的血滴，倏忽即在宁静无波的深湖里消散得不见踪影了。  
二十世纪便如此和那不可重来的情热一同结束了。  
一九九九年圣诞节前，弗朗西斯打电话邀请他去巴黎跨年，说亚瑟和马修也会来，我们四个已经太久没有好好聚在一起了。他不假思索地同意，在十二月三十日飞去了巴黎。圣诞季的香榭丽舍大街一派繁华，每家品牌都有动人心弦的折扣，他就像第一次来时那样拎了满满两手的购物袋拿到法国人的住址，在弗朗西斯略带讶异的注目下笑着说虽然这些牌子纽约都有，但用欧元买果然还是划算多了。  
“你又不缺这点钱。”弗朗西斯哑然失笑。“怎么还是和小时候一样。”  
“千禧年太重要，要给你、亚瑟、马修⋯⋯还有很多很多人买礼物。”他偏著头数。“要精打细算才行。”  
“好吧，小朋友，让我看看，你买了什么？”  
“秘密！”他叫起来，接着飞速把那些袋子藏进了自己专属客房的衣柜里。  
次日法国人按照他雷打不动的作息表早上九点就去了咖啡馆看书，阿尔弗雷德赖床到近中午，就著牛奶吃掉餐桌上的一盘草莓和小竹篮里剩余的可颂，便开始在法国人修缮精美的房子里乱转。然后，当他在书房里百无聊赖地翻阅著主人几乎能开一座小型图书馆的藏书时，突然看到一本莫名有些眼熟的故事集——一九二五年初版的洛夫克拉夫特——和更多新版本的洛夫克拉夫特以及后人写的克苏鲁衍生作品一起摆在专门存放英语惊悚恐怖悬疑文学的架子上。  
他像是感觉有点害怕地皱皱眉，小心翼翼地抽出来翻开，接着就在扉页上看到了自己龙飞凤舞的签字——竟是他在一百五十年生日礼物中收到的那一本。  
为什么会在这？  
他仔细回忆起来，他的那本书去哪儿了——噢，是在俄国人临走时，自己十分嫌弃地塞了过去，叫那个人把它连同那本讨厌的韦伯论文集一起带走。  
书中掉出一封信。  
他忽而紧张起来。  
信有大半页纸长，字迹清丽，是用异样标准的法语写成的。

亲爱的波诺伏瓦先生：  
冒昧来信打扰，有件私事想请您帮忙。如您愿意，我希望将这些与琼斯有关的东西——尤其是这张带着过分物欲印记的合照——暂时交由您保管。毕竟您是我在那边的世界唯一可以信赖的朋友，而如您所见，依我如今的立场，为避免任何被国内阁僚看到的可能性——在未来几乎必定发生的、一切事态脱离我掌控的倾覆和乱局中——再保有它实在不太合宜。  
其实原本不想作出更多解释，但既然劳烦您帮助，不坦言清楚事情原委恐怕有失礼貌。我与他认识是在近百年前，他为购地一事出访俄国时。当时他第一次喝伏特加，喝得很慢——我从未见过喝酒那么慢的人，慢到我以为那杯酒都要结冰了——他只喝了三四口就醉了，醉了以后眼睛却亮得教人心慌，直直盯着我看了许久，然后忽然抱住我说，这里看月亮看得好清楚，你把它摘下来给我吧。  
上个世纪我们每次会面，都醉得浑浑噩噩，不是我醉了就是他醉了。一八八一年民意党人暗杀沙皇，我被一种发疯的情绪感染——相信您也对此类感觉有过体会——醉倒在雪地里，他不知怎么找到了我，竟比后来他在卫国战争期间找到我更加令我动容。  
不过那些年，我始终以为他只是个不谙世事、玩心过重的天真孩子，甚至曾将与他的关系作为激怒英国的一种手段。这是我犯过的最大错误，他令我付出了代价。至今我依然百思不解，光明和黑暗怎能在一个人身上如此对立统一？然而无法否认的是，早在数十年前，他便在一个本该属于拥抱与亲吻的时刻为今日作出过预告——那时他带着近乎甜蜜的笑容说，你不怕刀兵，只怕政治，而我最擅政治，终将是唯一能教你害怕的人。诚如您知，他总是对的。

致以真挚问候，  
伊万布拉金斯基  
一九六二年四月

他读完信，怔了好一会儿，又从信封中抽出一张泛黄的照片。  
照片中他和伊万并肩站在纽约一家电影院前，衣着风格是本世纪初特有的张扬华丽——当然，伊万那套与其身份不符的昂贵装扮是自己逼迫他穿上的——根据阿尔弗雷德的记忆，应该是拍摄于一九二八年初的冬天，他手中也有份一样的，虽然早已不知道塞在了哪本相册里。  
他想起来，那天他们看完电影，在门口遇到一位举着相机的旅行摄影师，摄影师自我介绍说计划要拍遍纽约的每一个角落，又说你们看起来很漂亮，请问能不能给我当一回模特？  
然后摄影师请他们留下地址，承诺会在照片冲印出来后给他们邮寄过去。他还记得在伊万写下一串俄语地址时，那个小伙子顷刻间惊讶睁大的眼睛。  
他又把照片翻到背面，看到右下角写着两行略微褪色的英文。  
“白色裘皮大衣钻石戒指珠光宝气  
和一九二零年代情窦初开时期的孤寂”  
这是什么意思？他慢慢想着。  
但不论是什么意思，似乎都有些太迟了。  
弗朗西斯在下午三点半回到家，说自己等会儿要去机场接马修。阿尔弗雷德问亚瑟什么时候来，法国人说晚上十点才来，那是个大忙人。阿尔弗雷德又问那我吃什么，你今天一天都没管我饭，难道我们要十点以后才能吃晚餐吗？法国人想了想说，厨房有食材，小英雄没有手吗？这样吧，晚餐你来做，做好了可以先吃，等马修来了也会帮你。  
阿尔弗雷德委屈地眨了眨眼睛，继而有点突兀地问道：“弗朗吉，你还记得二十年代吗？”  
“嗯？当然记得，‘巴黎是一席流动的盛宴’。我前几天还读了一本日记，写当年文人圈子的趣事，蒙帕纳斯，特鲁昂饭店，普鲁斯特和乔伊斯那次众所周知非常糟糕的计程车同行⋯⋯然后你猜怎么着？它的最后一篇停在了大萧条，一九二九年十月，听到华尔街股票大跌的新闻，作者就再也不写了。”  
“噢，弗朗吉，我不会道歉的。”他笑了起来。“这听起来是个非常现实的故事。”  
“等等⋯⋯”法国人似乎想到了什么。“你是不是偷看了一些不该看的东西？”  
阿尔弗雷德不说话，算是默认。  
“唉，看来我必须把它们锁起来了。”弗朗西斯沉默半晌后轻叹著说。“你看到还好，要是亚瑟看到了，我简直不能想像有什么后果。”  
然后还没等他回答，法国人就说了声晚上见，拿起车钥匙出门了。  
天黑以后，人们开始断断续续地放起烟花，新年的气氛愈加浓厚。阿尔弗雷德打开衣柜数数礼物，又看看表确认了一下松饼出炉的剩余时间。就在这时，电视里传来香颂歌手低沈的法语唱腔：“她太年轻，爱他太深⋯⋯”  
他很想打那个熟悉的电话号码，但终究没有伸出手。  
太迟了。  
“你不是恨我吗？”他恍惚听见俄国人用破风箱似的声音说。  
窗外一朵很大的烟花正升起来。  
厨房逐渐溢出奶油的甜香。  
他出神地望着天空，接着慢慢闭上眼，为自己许下新年祝愿——  
“希望下世纪一切顺利。”

FIN.

后记：  
这篇掉书袋很多，但我不爱写注释，觉得总体不影响理解，唯一一处比较影响的是开头露去波士顿看读书的学生米时在查尔斯河边说的那句“Honeysuckle was the saddest odor of all”，忍冬是最悲哀的香气，是《喧哗与骚动》里昆丁在此自杀前的心理活动，而露在我流设定里是个一直挺想自杀的人，一来露国自杀率确实高得惊人，冰天雪地太抑郁，二来他各种意义上被米整得活不起，谈个恋爱脱层皮，但作为国又不能真的死，只能国间失格得过且过这样活下去。  
而我流ooc米，物欲横流空壳美人，浮华尽头皆是幻灭，是个有黄金倒影的腐朽之地，很负面，同时却清楚无力地知道自己的负面所在，既不屑要良知又良知未泯，其实写的比较偏向我对三次元美国的感觉。今年四月疫情巅峰期我从纽约逃走，写这个东西也是纪念自己在这里的六年。  
对于感情线想表达的是“现世安稳闪烁迷人比不过一寸余温”，所以特意描绘了一种everydayness的氛围，希望不会太啰嗦。  
最后一句下世纪一切顺利的flag，暗示马上911，还有其他一切一切的不顺利。


End file.
